Manual de Usuario de Orihara Izaya
by Azure Argent
Summary: ¿Y si tuvieras a nuestro alcance a nuestro informante favorito? La Compañia Durarara nos cumple ese sueño ¡ofreciéndonos un Izaya!


Disclaimer: El anime de Durara! no me pertenece, TAMPOCO la idea, ya la había leído por ahí y me dio la espinita de escribirlo n-n.

* * *

><p>Manual de Usuario de ORIHARA IZAYA.<p>

FELICIDADES: ¡Usted ha obtenido una unidad ORIHARA IZAYA de la Compañía DURARARA©! Le aseguraremos que con su unidad IZAYA tendrá horas de entretenimiento, siempre y cuando tenga el correcto manejo de esta unidad. Le debemos de decir que su unidad ORIHARA IZAYA fue hecha con la más alta tecnología en robótica, por lo que no notara que es un ser artificial, podrá comer, dormir y realizar cualquier otra actividad humana sin problema alguno.

Especificaciones técnicas:

Nombre: ORIHARA IZAYA.  
>Edad: 21<br>Fecha de creación: 4 de Mayo  
>Estatura: 1.75 m.<br>Peso: 58 Kg.  
>Color de ojos: Rojo.<br>Color de cabello: Negro.  
>Lugar de ensamblaje: Distrito de Ikebukuro en Tokio, Japón.<p>

Accesorios incluidos con su ORIHARA IZAYA:

1 Navaja.  
>1 Celular.<br>1 Tablero de Ajedrez.  
>32 Piezas de Ajedrez.<br>40 Piezas de Shogi.  
>24 Piezas de Damas.<p>

Compatibilidad: Su unidad IZAYA tiende a manipular a las demás unidades, por lo que si no quiere problemas con los dueños de las demás unidades le recomendamos alejarlo y ser fuerte de voluntad para no ser controlado por su unidad, aunque en ocasiones ni eso funciona.

Con una unidad HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO entretendrá a su IZAYA, pero le avisamos que causaría daños colaterales dado que su unidad IZAYA tiende a molestar a la unidad SHIZUO de varias formas, como llamarlo "Shizzy-chan" o provocarlo.

La unidad KIDA MASAOMI tiene mucho rencor contra su unidad IZAYA, además de que es susceptible a ser manipulado por este, así que le recomendamos mantener esta unidad lejos de su ORIHARA IZAYA.

Mientras, que con la unidad MIKADO RYUUGAMINE es totalmente neutra, solo pondrá algo nervioso a esa unidad.

MIKAJIMA SAKI idolatrara a su unidad IZAYA y hará cualquier cosa por, desde mentir hasta hacerse daño a su misma, por lo que si no quiere recibir quejas de los dueños de esta unidad, le recomendamos alejarla.

La unidad KISHITANI SHINRA su unidad se encontrara en confianza, y hablara con él y le hará cualquier favor (como esconde la cabeza de la unidad CELTY STURLUSON).

Como podrá ver, con las mayoría de las unidades de la compañía DURARARA! © Su ORIHARA IZAYA tendrá algún tipo de problema, así que le recomendamos mantenerlo vigilado. Irónicamente, su unidad afirma que ama a todo ser humano…

Vestimenta: Su unidad IZAYA cuenta con una vestimenta predeterminada, pero esta puede llegar a ser cambiada siempre que usted lo desee. Este modelo incluye: Camisa negra de manga larga, pantalón de mezclilla negro, zapatos negros y una chamarra negra con peluche color cappuccino.

Función: La principal función de la unidad ORIHARA IZAYA es la de acompañante, además de proporcionarle información de cualquier persona en minutos.

**Modo de Uso:**

**Importante: **Para activar cualquiera de estas modalidades en su unidad es necesario una contraseña que vendrá adjunta con su unidad, un aparato similar a un IPAD donde siempre que usa la contraseña y se cambiara la modalidad, también sirve para iniciar y suspender su unidad.

*Manipulador (Predeterminada): Esta modalidad es la más común en su unidad, le recomendamos cambiarla a una menos problemática a menos que quiera terminar siendo sometido por su unidad.

*Informante: Su unidad IZAYA le proporcionara información sobre cualquier cosa o persona, siempre que le da una recompensa a cambio.

*Jugador: Con esta unidad usted podrá jugar a nivel experto los juegos de Ajedrez, Shogi y Damas.

*Guardaespaldas: Como su nombre lo dice, tendrá un Guardaespaldas las 24 horas del día que lo protegerá de cualquier persona.

*Slash: Activando esta modalidad en su unidad ORIHARA IZAYA si usted, si es fangirl/boy yaoi, posee un HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO observara cómo interactúan estas dos unidades.

**Condiciones de vida:** Para mantener en óptimas condiciones a su unidad, debe de contar con los siguientes requisitos: una habitación de buen tamaño, con una cama de buen tamaño con sabanas limpiar. De ser necesario, un lugar para que su unidad IZAYA planee sus macabros planes en contra de sus títeres, el cual debe de ser espacioso, con una computadora, silla giratoria, y una secretaria (podría ser usted mismo). El aseo de su unidad no es necesario que sea vigilado por usted mismo, la higiene de su unidad es alta por lo que lo único que tiene que hacer es darle un espacio donde se bañe.

**Alimentación:** Su unidad no rechazara ningún tipo de comida, mientras esta demuestre la personalidad de quien lo preparo, no se le debe de dar de comer comida chatarra, enlatada o similares.

Preguntas frecuentes.

Pregunta.-Mi ORIHARA IZAYA es algo pequeño y se muestra tímido, ¿es normal?

Respuesta.-Disculpe las molestias, pero le ha sido enviado por error una unidad MIKADO RYUUGAMINE, contacte a las oficinas con el teléfono del paquete para que sea intercambiado inmediatamente, a menos que le guste esa unidad.

Pregunta.-Con mi unidad ORIHARA IZAYA ha llegado una cabeza en un frasco, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Respuesta.-No se preocupe, es una nueva promoción donde se incluye un nuevo objeto con su unidad, esa cabeza pertenece a la unidad CELTY STURLUSON, que es escondida por su unidad, solo busque un lugar lejos del alcance de miradas indiscretas.

Pregunta.- ¿Es normal que mi unidad este acosando a todos los de mi barrio?

Respuesta.- Si, lo es, su unidad es una de las más problemáticas en cuanto a personalidad, si usted quiere que pare solo regáñelo un poco o dele un objetivo, como la persona que más odie, para que se entretenga.

_**ADVERTENCIAS.**_

*No deje a su unidad sola con un HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO o tendrá que reconstruir toda su casa.

*No deje que su unidad utilice libremente la computadora, que podría causar el suicidio de adolescentes.

*Es importante mantener entretenido a su unidad o empezara a planear el apocalipsis.

*De dejar mucho tiempo en la unidad "Manipulador" es muy probable que se quede trabada y no pueda cambiarlo.

Con estas simples indicaciones esperamos que tenga un largo tiempo de disfrute con su unidad y que sea manejada correctamente sin ningún percance.

* * *

><p>Este…xD fic, si puede ser llamado así, se lo dedico a mi amigis y hermanis, lol, Dee-chan n_n espero que te haya gustado. Como pueden ver, fue escrito en un momento de ocio total, gracias por leer ;D.<p> 


End file.
